


Ghost Stories

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: They all have their stories to tell.





	Ghost Stories

They all have their stories to tell, though only Erin has told hers. Hers, of all of them, is the one with the most guilt attached to the memory, though she was an eight year old girl when Mrs. Guedado died and started appearing in Erin's bedroom. Even now, she doesn't know what Mrs. Guedado wanted - _if_ she wanted anything.

Abby, she was sure, would have dealt so much better with Mrs. Guedado. "A Class 3 manifestation," an eight year old Abby would have declared before using her bedsheets and pillow to trap Mrs. Guedado in the laundry basket. Abby's next Show and Tell would have been _amazing._

Erin, though, Erin had hidden beneath her covers and cried into her pillow every night until that last night. There were times she wished she'd kept on crying and hiding. Surely that would have better than the dreadful sadness on Mrs. Guedado's face when nine year old Erin had screamed at her to go away because she was dead. She'd gone and Erin had never seen her again. Therapy and denial had persuaded Erin it had been a recurring nightmare. Until she met Abby and came across Abby's determination to prove ghosts existed.

And now, well... Erin's sent more than one apology into the spectral realm, hoping Mrs. Guedado will hear and accept that nine year old Erin hadn't meant to be so harsh.

She often wonders what the others would think, if they found out she'd reacted so badly. She'd never even told Abby the truth of that last night, simply saying Mrs. Guedado stopped appearing and she never saw her again.

~~~

Patty, well, Patty doesn't really think of hers as a story. She was four years old when her beloved Granny Mae died and six years old when she stopped seeing her. She remembers that day. That was the day her Momma told her ghosts weren't real and she needed to stop lying before people thought she was a naughty little girl who couldn't be trusted.

Now, Patty knows better, though Granny Mae's loving spirit was a world away from that floating prison ghost with his glowing red eyes. As for that demon with wings that possessed a mannequin in order to chase her... Nope. Patty's never thinking of that one.

~~~

Holtz isn't sure she'll ever tell them of her brother, though she knows her new family would have loved him as much as she did.

She'd been seventeen when he'd suddenly appeared to her in the family kitchen. She'd screamed and dropped her mom's second best chafing dish. The dish had never been the same again and, in the middle of the furore about her clumsiness, no one had listened to her babbling about a motorbike accident and how they needed to go now to say their goodbyes before he fully passed.

Not until the phonecall from the hospital, by which time it was too late.

Holtz had never been able to forgive them for keeping her from him, especially when the story changed to her deliberately dropping the chafing dish in the middle of some teenage angst. Even that damned chafing dish had gotten more sympathy.

But it had taught her a few important lessons: Stick to what you know is right; Your family isn't always who you grow up with; And never buy chafing dishes with glass liners.

~~~

As for Abby, she's got hundreds of stories. Most of them aren't exciting - no projectile vomiting or vortexes that'll destroy the city - just quiet little ghosts going about their business. Her favourite, though she might not admit it, is elderly Mr. Sajan the next block over who still puts out the trash for his wife even though he passed three years ago.


End file.
